Kandarlon
The Empire of Kandarlon or Kandarlon is an imperial state of humans in the continent of Hanver, the largest in the whole continent. Although the empire has no national capital since all dokens have their own capital city, it is the capital city of the Doken Cerbia, Saz, which is the de facto capital since it is the seat of the government and the Emperor of Kandarlon . So far, there are about 50,000,200 inhabitants. The reigning monarch in the country is Emperor Favian XVIII of the famous House of Imperio. =Origin= :Main Article:Founders of Hanver It is the first name of its Legendary Founder, Kandarlon Ironhand. There national treasure is the Crown of Hanver itself without the jewels. =Geography= The empire consist of a peninsula known as the main Kandarlon and one major island, the Volinon Island at the southeast. Other minor islands are Gresda, Belilias and Bishum. Its bounded in the north by Frebe and the Vasielean Ocean. Its eastern boundary is the Great Belaroth Sea and in the northwest is the Cikira. The Lesser Belaroth Sea is in its western boundary. The smaller islands are mostly flat and fertile. The main island, Volinon, and one of the others, Bishum Island, is a vast plain good for grazing livestocks. In Gresda and Belilias, there are large forests on these islands and agriculture is less easy in the inland. The country is divided into six states or dokens: Cerbia, Metonus, Orenum, Corbus, Volinon province and Latoire. Saz is the provincial capital of Cerbia, aside from being the country's capital. The other provincial capitals are Metas in Metonus, Salin in Orenum, Dovus in Corbus, Volinon City in Volinon Province and Ratisbon in Latoire. =Religion= The primary religion in this country is the worship of the Moon Goddess, Madonna. The highest ecclesiastical and clerical authority here is the Bishop of Tarbell whose residence is at Tarbell, 10 miles northwest of Saz. The current bishop is Prosper P. Vandiver. =Government= :Main Article:List of Emperors of Kandarlon The Emperor of Kandarlon is the elected monarch ruling over the Kandarlonian Empire, where a six-man council called Dokarean Council serves as the electoral body. They voted one of them to be the ruling monarch. The Emperor is responsible for the foreign policy of the empire as well as the interest of it. But his full power can be exercised only in his territory where he's a Dokar. Since all of the Dokars were descendants of their founder Kandarlon, any of them can be elected Emperor. The dokens were governed by Dokars, the highest civilian and military authority next to the emperor. He has autonomy to his states and has its own standing army. He is responsible for taxation and financial management, had the sole right to impose capital punishment where capital cases were normally tried before him, supposed to travel across his province to administer justice in the major towns where his attention was required, collect the taxes and revenues for the state and finally, and most importantly, he commanded the military forces within his territory. His office can be passed solely to his firstborn or to a younger brother or to the nearest possible relative. Dokens are then divided into regencies headed by regent appointed by the Dokar himself and then into City/Town Council who are responsible in governing a city or town. The members of the council is usually elected by the people and is approved by the Dokar.